


Testing Times

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval_denial, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Becker is in need of some comfort.
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Tom Ryan (Primeval)
Kudos: 3





	Testing Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely isamazed's primeval_denial stocking. Uses the prompt “I don't hate him. I just don't exactly like him”.

Becker was leaning up against one of the ARC's cars staring in mild disgust as their newest member, Danny Quinn, sped about on a motorbike. They'd found it in an outhouse to the farm where the anomaly had appeared and Danny had spent no time at all in getting it fixed up and then using it to force the Albertadromeus into the crates Abby had set up.

“Is that necessary?” Becker asked.

Captain Ryan, who'd been standing ramrod straight next to Becker, said nothing.

“It's just showing off.”

“Jealous?”

Becker grumbled under his breath but didn't respond. It was the most Ryan had said to him all day. Lester had told Ryan to observe the new team dynamics, and observe them he did. It was starting to remind Becker unfavourably of his time at Sandhurst.

“He does move well,” Ryan said, after the silence had stretched on almost too long. “Got a very firm grip on that bike.”

“You know how I said I didn't hate him?” Becker asked, barely waiting for Ryan to respond. “Well, I've changed my mind.”

Ryan smiled and started to move away from the car. “Jealously is a very unbecoming trait, Hilary.”

Becker glared at Ryan who sauntered off with a decided swing to his hips. It was going to be a very long day.

* * * * *

Becker's eyes slid shut as Ryan's firm fingers dug into his shoulders and neck. Other parts of his body were showing a decided interest in proceedings but for the moment Becker was happy to ignore that in favour of his lover removing the ache from his shoulders.

“This is almost worth me not killing Quinn tomorrow,” Becker said, groaning as Ryan pummelled at a particularly difficult knot.

Ryan pressed a warm kiss to Becker's neck and sucked at his earlobe. “I thought you were very restrained, helping him get back on the bike after he fell off instead of saying I told you so.”

Becker grunted in reply. The second and final time Danny came off the bike it was because he'd hit Becker's car and sent Becker sprawling out of the way, landing awkwardly on his back. Ryan had rushed to his side and once he'd made sure that no permanent damage had been done, had promised to thoroughly make up for having Danny permanently on the team.

As Ryan's fingers moved slowly down Becker's body Becker felt his toes curl in anticipation and tried to banish all thoughts of Danny Quinn from his mind. He supposed he really didn't hate the other man, but he was definitely determined not to like him.

At least until the next time.  



End file.
